


【TSN/SE】养儿的烦恼

by qingdejiyi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdejiyi/pseuds/qingdejiyi
Summary: 小孩子啊，真的很麻烦
Relationships: Sean Parker/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 8





	【TSN/SE】养儿的烦恼

1我从哪里来？  
每个孩子都会对自己到底从哪里来感到好奇，只有三岁小Peter也不例外。  
他第一个询问的人是奶奶，他依偎在奶奶怀里奶声奶气的问：“我以前从哪里来啊？”  
“你是上帝派来的小天使，上帝觉得你papa和Daddy都是好人，便送个小天使到他们身边，带给他们更多的快乐，我亲爱的Peter小宝贝！”  
上帝？这种名词对Peter还是太模糊，他假装明白了其中含义，待回家一转头就向Sean发难：“我是上帝派到你们身边带给你们快乐的天使吗？还是从其他地方来的？”  
Sean正在打游戏，被儿子一搅和，本快到终点的小人被躲在草丛中的步兵一枪爆头——游戏结束。这小子，怎么可能是上帝派来的，一定是撒坦指使来捣毁自己跟Edu宝贝亲亲二人美好世界的小恶魔。  
可看着跟Eduardo一模一样的小脸，Sean这番刻薄的话还是咽了下去，他摸摸Peter粉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，蓝眼睛一眯，想到个坏主意。  
“宝贝，其实Daddy现在不得不告诉你真实的身份了。”Sean故意压低声音，故弄玄虚的样子让Peter不禁挺直了小小的腰板，等待Daddy后面的话。  
“也就是三年前的一个夏日早晨，我去门口倒垃圾，对，就是我家街口的那个垃圾桶，突然发现一个小孩，脏兮兮的，跟小猫似的哭的声音都没了，我看着可怜，想着你又有几分Eduardo的样子，便带你回了我家。你papa是个好人，收养了你，至于你到底从哪来……儿子，这以后得等你长大才能知道啊！”  
小Peter眨眨眼，一言不发地从Sean的膝头跳下，Sean探头看了一眼，小家伙噘着嘴自己回房间了，看样子是被自己的话唬住了，占时不会打扰自己玩游戏。Sean也没多想捡起游戏手柄，乐呵呵的又开了一局。  
晚上Eduardo回家一进门就感到不对劲，小Peter平时可黏自己了，老远听到自己车子喇叭声都要像个炮弹一样从屋内跑出来迎接，今天他都换好衣服了，也没有拥抱自己宝贝软软的小身体。  
“Peter是不是生病了？”sean也紧张起来，跟着Eduardo敲开Peter的房门。  
这门不开不要紧，一打开，把夫夫俩吓了一跳，小Peter瞪着与Eduardo一模一样的棕色大眼睛好似在等着他们，小小的脸上还挂着清晰的泪痕，Eduardo心里紧张要抱抱孩子看看是不是出了什么问题，但Peter抿着小嘴冷漠的往后一退，让Eduardo扑了个空。  
“宝贝儿，是papa啊！papa回来了，你怎么了？是不是不舒服？”  
小Peter没回话，拿出一张早就准备好的纸递给Eduardo，Eduardo伸手接过时，小宝贝背上自己的小背包，绕过Sean就往门外走，好在没走几步便被Sean拦住了。  
Eduardo慌忙打开纸，上面只有几个歪歪扭扭的字母，更多的空间留给了一张图片，一个小人沿着路去找两个不认识的大人，身后远远站着的则是Eduardo和Sean——从Sean黄色的卷毛和Eduardo头上的papa单词认出的——虽然有点乱，但Eduardo大体明白了孩子的意思。  
“宝贝儿，你不要papa和Daddy了吗？你是想找谁啊？”  
憋了许久的眼泪又跟断了线的珠子般从大大的鹿眼流出，Peter用手背擦着眼睛呜呜的哭泣着，时不时还瞪Sean一眼，而罪魁祸首心虚的缩着脑袋将脸转到一边。Eduardo看孩子这样自己心疼不已，顺着Peter的眼光一块盯着Sean,Sean能读懂其中含义：敢欺负我儿子，你今晚等着睡地板吧！喂喂，他也是我儿子好不好？Sean觉得委屈，只不过开个玩笑嘛，这孩子反应也太强烈了吧？  
“Daddy……Daddy他……”小Peter哭的话都说不清，Eduardo急忙搂过孩子，这次他终于如愿碰到熟悉的小身体，温暖的手一下一下摸着孩子的后背，帮孩子顺气。  
“不哭不哭，宝贝儿，跟papa说，是不是Daddy在家欺负你了？”  
“Daddy说我是从垃圾堆捡来的，我……我不是你们的孩子……我……想我真正的papa。”  
好了，今晚睡地板的任务达成，不过看着儿子哭唧唧的可怜样，Sean还是心疼的摸摸小脑袋：“小傻瓜，Daddy是骗你的，你怎么就真的信了？”  
“那我是从哪里来的？”  
小Peter不哭了，瞪着哭红的眼睛在两个大人间来回扫射，希望能得到个满意答案。  
快啊！我是没辙了，若半分钟内这孩子得不到答案，肯定又要哭，现在嗓子都哭哑了，求求你赶快想想办法啊！Sean哔哔的向Eduardo发射求救的眼神信号，没办法，这时候只能万能的papa上场。  
“你当然是我生下来的，上帝给我了一粒种子，我把它放在肚子里，它长啊长，十个月成熟之后你就来到我身边。”Eduardo和Sean都很满意这个回答，还怕小Peter不放心，拿出了Eduardo怀孕时的照片，照片中的Eduardo身穿简单的白色体恤，一手托着肚子，一手将衣服下摆上撩，露出可爱的圆滚滚的肚子，Sean则蹲下身子亲吻着Eduardo的肚皮，两人冲画面笑的一脸幸福。“看，你就在我肚子里。”Eduardo指给Peter看。  
小Peter点点头，好似明白了。Sean和Eduardo闹了半天悬起的心也终于放回肚子里，刚刚看到孩子那样伤心两人都不好过。收起相册，两人一人牵一只小手准备到餐桌上吃晚餐，但小Peter甩开Sean的大手又开始提问题了：“papa，如果我是上帝给你的种子长大的，那……那要Daddy做什么？”  
对啊，这要Sean做什么呢？种子来自于上帝，Sean看起来就挺“多余”的。可是要解决这个bug就得往深层次说，让Eduardo去说？他脸皮薄，明明已经有了孩子的人现在上床还会脸红，他万万是张不开嘴的。让Sean去说？Eduardo怕他说着说着就会让Peter提前知道十八禁的知识，这不利于孩子健康。好在Peter也哭累哭饿了，转头就要饭吃，占时把这事给忘了。  
孩子忘了，大人可忘不掉，当天的夫夫夜话内容就是怎么正确的给孩子传输有关性方面的知识。  
“买本书吧，亚马逊上儿童这类书籍很多。”  
“买了谁读，再问怎么办？”Sean躺在地板上，声音有点听不清，Eduardo不得不提高问话的嗓音。  
“让Mark读呗，他这人读什么都跟读电脑修理说明书一样无聊，小家伙没听两句就会睡着。”Sean翻过身，将小绒被子死劲裹了裹，天哇，早知道会睡冰地板下午就不逗小家伙了，怀里没有Eduardo香香的身躯，他的心带着身体都变得硬邦邦。  
Eduardo久久没有发声，他其实挺赞同这个意见的，Mark对其他孩子或多或少都有点厌恶，除了自家小Peter，每次见面肯定会带着各种小礼物讨Peter开心，而且会将Peter放在他膝上，完全不介意热情的小家伙没事亲他一口，最后亲的他一脸口水，滴滴沥沥全落到他那件可以算得上古董级别的gap套头衫上，所以这个小忙他不会不帮。“好了，作为奖励，你上来睡吧。”看，他永远这般奖罚分明。  
结果Mark超出了他们的期望，他不仅将那本有点羞羞的书生动的读给Peter听，还利用互联网找了些非常适合儿童的图片，一一指出教Peter辨认，同时通过此过程，还告知了Peter如何在以后的生活中学会保护自己的关键部位不受他人侵害。  
“没想到Mark怪有一套的。”Dustin摸着下巴躲在Mark办公室门后啧啧赞叹，转而又陷入沉思，这么会带孩子，老板现在为什么还单着呢？  
Sean像看傻子一样看着自言自语的Dustin，回头抱起儿子飞快跑回家，可不能让傻气传染了Peter聪明的脑瓜。只是他现在不知道，也就是这一次的讲解，让Peter以后选择走上不同于两位父亲的自然科学的道路。

2多出个情敌怎么办？  
白雪公主可是幼儿园经典舞台剧曲目，孩子们都跃跃欲试，除了小Peter。  
是不是没当上主角不高兴了？老师Anna说绝对没有的事，全班姑娘都希望小Peter当王子，老师们也很赞同。只可惜，小Peter好像对此并不乐意。  
“怎么了？亲爱的，为什么不愿意当王子呢？”下午Eduardo接Peter回家在途中问起这件事，要知道他刚刚得知儿子有可能会出演白雪公主中的主角时，就大方的给孩子定制了一套漂亮的王子礼服，还有一顶小小的水晶王冠。现在恐怕一切都白费了，Eduardo内心也有点小失落，想跟儿子问问明白。  
“舞台剧最后要亲亲，我不想……”  
亲亲特别是嘴巴的亲亲对孩子来说可是有重大意义，这代表着我喜欢你，我要跟你在一块。这次的小公主是个叫Lily的女孩，有着金色的头发和绿眼睛，Peter也觉得她很是漂亮可爱，可惜Peter心里早有人啦，他只想把亲亲给自己心里喜欢的那个人，不想去触碰Lily的嘴唇，所以为了不影响最后舞台效果，小Peter决定放弃主角演出。  
Eduardo也蛮感动的，小家伙有集体意识和自我意识真的很棒，同时作为papa他也对Peter的心上人充满好奇，问道：“宝贝儿，你能告诉papa你的心上人是谁？”  
一向大方的小家伙顿时羞红了脸，小手揉搓着衣角，拧成一条麻花状，眼睛往路口乱瞟，时不时偷看一眼papa。Eduardo装作没看到Peter的小动作，他也不催答案，父子俩就这样手拉手愉快的回到家。  
晚餐后，Eduardo跟洗着碗碟的Sean无意说起，这可激起Sean的热情。小家伙有喜欢的人，而老父亲又是个情圣，怎么说也得教儿子两手，Sean屁颠颠的碗碟也不洗了，满手泡沫就往儿子房间冲。  
“儿子，你告诉Daddy你喜欢谁？别担心，这种事我经历多了，教你个两招人管保拿下。”Sean兴奋的两眼放光，丝毫没注意到身后Eduardo越来越黑的脸，怕是今晚又得睡地板了。  
“我……我……”  
小Peter又害羞起来，两眼偷瞟Daddy身后的Eduardo，Eduardo理解的点点头，也鼓励儿子说出来。  
“我……我最喜欢papa，我要跟他在一起！”  
“噗……”  
Sean一口老血喷了出来，这不是搬石头砸自己的脚嘛！Edu宝贝本来就被很多人喜欢，怎么这小子也要加入情敌的行列？不行不行！Sean脸色严肃起来，这种危险念头得赶快打消。  
看到Daddy渐渐冷下的脸，Peter慌忙跑到Eduardo怀里避难，Eduardo已经笑的停不下来，一把抱住慌张的小家伙，点着他的小鼻子问：“为什么喜欢papa？papa哪里好啊？”  
“papa长得漂亮，工作也好，人也好……我最喜欢papa了！”  
“那Daddy呢？”  
小家伙棕色眼睛一眯，毫不掩饰的撇撇嘴，有点嫌弃的说：“胖，没工作……”  
喂喂喂，自己哪里胖了？只不过脸圆罢了，身材嘛……这个叫壮好不好？Edu宝贝是苗条，但太瘦了，抱起来都有点硌人，不像自己抱起来多舒服。而且自己哪里是没工作，自己也在网上做投资理财，确实大部分时间是待在家里，但也不是小家伙眼里白吃白喝的软蛋啊！  
“不行，你papa是我的了，你得到一边去。”Sean绝对是跟孩子抢奶喝的那种，宣誓主权的能力一等一。  
听到心上人不能为自己所有，只有四岁的孩子顿时红了眼，这可是头等大事，自己要跟papa一辈子的，Daddy却不容许，自己还小打也打不过，这可怎么办呀？  
“你觉得你为什么能跟papa在一起？”跟Sean吃飞醋不同，Eduardo被儿子一表白，沉寂好久的少女心顿时泛滥起来，哎呀呀，没想到这小家伙蛮有眼光的，作为papa打消人家第一次表白可不好，Eduardo装模作样蹲下身好似一个被追求的人问自己的追求者怎么样才能娶到自己。  
“嗯……”小Peter摸摸脑袋，“我长得跟papa一样漂亮，而且我还很聪明，也不胖，嗯……我真的好喜欢你啊！papa。”小家伙说着说着就扑到Eduardo怀里撒起娇来。  
“可你还小啊，而且你还没有工作，你怎么样才能养活papa呢？”  
“没关系，我会长大工作的，给papa买好多好多好东西！”小家伙用胳膊笔画了个大大的圈，代表着世界上一切好东西，突然他又紧张起来，看了一眼Sean，转过脸小声问Eduardo：“papa，在此之前你会等我的吧？你不会跑了吧？”  
“当然不会，亲爱的，我会等你的。”Eduardo快要被儿子的话笑死，但为了小家伙的面子，他还得装作很严肃的样子点点头，这可真的太难为他了。  
得到papa的答应，小家伙顿时兴奋起来，翘起小脚在papa唇上亲了一下，“你答应了哦！”然后很男性特色的炫耀般瞟了眼Sean，发现Sean已经石化，略带嫌弃又很自豪满意的一蹦一跳，下楼去看动画片。  
养小孩子真的好玩，Eduardo乐呵呵的看着儿子的小身影，眼角荡起细细的笑纹。他好久没被人表白了，虽然是玩笑，突然来一下感觉还蛮好的，Eduardo拍拍裤子站起身就要下楼。  
“你俩玩的挺开心……”一阵阴恻恻的声音传来，坏了，忘了还有个大醋坛在旁边，这酸味快都要实体化了自己怎么还没发现。  
“Sean，亲爱的，你也知道不过是孩子的玩笑。”  
可惜大宝贝完全没有小宝贝好哄，Sean没回话冷哼了一声，气鼓鼓的绕过心虚的Eduardo转身也下楼了。  
到了晚上睡觉的时候，Sean大公主还在噘着嘴生闷气，看来Peter爱生闷气的习惯都是跟Sean学的。Eduardo无奈的笑笑，爬上床坐在Sean的腰部，故意用屁股一下一下去触碰Sean的大家伙，“怎么了？还生气呢？”  
“你是我的，只能是我的……”  
Sean叹了口气，他知道他不应该为此跟Eduardo生闷气，Peter是他儿子，而且还小并不知道过一辈子的具体含义，在他这个年龄依赖亲近的人也是正常。可他还是心里难受，他知道Eduardo的好，当年从Mark手里夺来Edu宝贝已不易，他一直小心翼翼呵护爱护着，生怕哪天失去。后里他们有了小宝宝，Sean的担忧也减轻不少，结果今天这混小子的一番话，又让他的心提了起来。他倒不是真的会担心Peter长大了会跟自己抢Eduardo，他是察觉原来像Peter这么小的孩子也发现了Eduardo的美好，那其他的小青年，比自己年轻，比自己优秀的恐怕早就盯上了，自己该怎么办啊？  
Eduardo发现Sean又在发呆，这家伙常常容易多想，怕自己跑了，怕自己不要他了。明明从前一个情圣，怎么会变得这么担惊受怕的，依Sean的话说自己从前太过游戏人间，没有一份真正的感情，等到拥有了才知其中的美好，会变得越来越胆小。  
“我是你的，不然还能是谁的？”Eduardo将手伸入Sean的内裤，摸上大家伙上下揉搓着，感受着大家伙在自己掌间的跳动，“我已经老了，没年轻时漂亮讨人喜欢了，更何况这些年你都把我惯坏了，换了人恐怕还喂不饱我。”说着暗示性的用手指轻轻抠弄着敏感的小洞，很快透明的液体流的Eduardo满手都是。  
“骗子……”  
在Sean眼里Eduardo永远如不老仙子般漂亮纯洁，他注视丈夫温柔的棕色大眼睛，爱意从干净的眼眸中毫不掩饰的流出，心里的酸楚被一股甜蜜冲刷的干干净净。不管怎么样，现在Edu宝贝还是属于我的，Sean想着用力吻上被Peter“玷污”的双唇，很快满屋中弥漫着春色。  
Eduardo未曾告诉Sean，他被Peter表白后的少女心其实还保存了蛮长时间的，直到有一天Peter拉着刚刚教会他编程的Mark的手走到papa面前，一脸自豪的告诉papa以后等他长大了想要嫁给Mark叔叔，顿时，这份粉色小心心碎成了渣渣。


End file.
